Reborn
by Chaotic Demon
Summary: Kagome dies during a battle with Naraku. Then a strange girl appears. Could she be the reincarnation of Kagome?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Myste. She's gonna end up appearing in lots of my fics. 

Author's Note: This isn't my first fic, but it's my first Inuyasha fic. I have a lot of Gundam Wing fics, but I haven't transferred them to Fanfiction.net yet. I'm gonna do that soon though. Oh, and I need all you readers out there to review, whether its good or bad. 'Cause if nobody tells me that they're reading it, I'll probably forget that I even wrote this fic. And if nobody keeps telling me to write more chapters, then I'll never get around to writing them. But, like I said, if you don't like the fic, then review me and tell me that you don't like it. It would make me feel so much better just knowing that someone bothered to read my fic. Okay! Now on to the story!

¯This here's the fic! ¯

Inuyasha sighed. It had been 20 years since his friends had died in that battle against the half-demon Naraku. He missed them all so much: Miroku, the lecherous monk with the hellhole in his hand that would have eventually cost him his life, if he had survived to meet that fate; Sango, the demon hunter, who, along with Kirara, a cat demon, was out to avenge her annihilated village against Naraku; Shippo, the orphaned kitsune, whose favorite pastime was annoying Inuyasha; but most of all Kagome, the priestess from another time who was born to protect the Shikon Jewel. He had fallen in love with her. She had been the reincarnation of Kikyo, another priestess who was destined to watch over the Shikon no Tama. Another priestess that he had loved. Because of this instance of reincarnation, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder whether or not there was going to be a new addition to this string of incarnations. 'Well, no matter what the answer is it won't change the fact that Kagome, not to mention everyone else, is dead,' he thought bitterly.

Memories of the battle remained vivid in his mind and haunted his dreams. He could hear the clash of weapons and the howling of Miroku's wind tunnel, as demons journeyed on a one way trip to their doom. He could recognize the reeking stench of sweat, and of blood, and of decaying corpses. He could feel the sweat streaming down his face and the blood gushing out of his wounds, as well as the demonic auras of his opponents; some auras stronger than others, but each of them creating a perfect target for his sword, the legendary Tetsusaiga, capable killing a hundred demons with one stroke. He could taste Naraku's venomous vapors hanging heavily in the air all around him, around the entire battlefield. He could see the destruction and the death that was going on in every direction. Inuyasha again thought to himself, this time with a certain grief in his voice, 'The only good that ever came out of this warfare is the death of Naraku. I didn't even manage to salvage the Jewel. It was destroyed when Kagome died. But, if Kagome is reincarnated, I'll make sure that I stand by her and protect her until my end. I'll do for her what I couldn't manage to do for Kagome.' With that settled, Inuyasha lay down in a branch of the god-tree, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay! I can't come up with any more ideas at the moment, so please review! Thanx! By the way, this fic is gonna be proof that I actually DO pay attention in English class!


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Furinkan High School (from Ranma 1/2), but I do own the entire Sohilei family, so there!

Author's Note: Okay! I know that 'Myste' isn't a Japanese name, but it sounds cool. And I'm not sure if 'Sohilei' is an actual Japanese last name, and if it is authentic then I don't know what it means, but it sounds cool, too. And I got the names 'Yohko' and 'Yohyo' from various anime and manga series. And, as for the review stuff, you can read it in the previous chapter. Oh! I just remembered! Does anyone reading this know the name of Kagome's school? I need to know it for another fic that I'm gonna write. Well, if you do know it, then tell me it in your review. Thanx!

¯Now its time to read the cool ficcy!¯

Myste Sohilei suddenly awoke from her deep sleep at about 11:45 P.M.. She looked around her at her room in Sunset Shrine. Her parents had bought the shrine from the Higurashi family ten years ago, when she was five. Two years later, her mother had given birth to the fallen angels that dared to call themselves her siblings: the twins Yohyo and Yohko. They shared a room next door to hers. Myste couldn't get back to sleep, so she decided to take a long walk across the grounds, as she often did when she needed time to think. She got up and exited the house. She was barefoot and still in her pajamas, but she didn't care. She slowly walked around the grounds, occasionally stopping to remember a legend or two about the objects and land all around her. At midnight, she stopped right in front of the minishrine, which housed the legendary 'Bone-eater's Well.' To Myste, it seemed that a voice was calling her, telling her to jump into the well. She felt drawn to it, as if it was built soley for her. She walked into the minishrine, eventhough she had been told countless times never to go near the thing. She halted once more as she reached the edge of the well. She looked down into the open pit. 'That's funny. I thought Dad boarded it up so that no one would fall into it,' she thought. Suddenly, she realized something. 'The well... is glowing?!?!?!?!?!' She fainted (AN: probably because I made a baseball bat appear out of nowhere and hit her in the back of the head! ^.^), and fell into the consuming darkness of the well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He was sweating and shaking all over. And with good reason. His dream had been rather disturbing, to say the least. Well, to tell the truth, all his dreams were rather disturbing. But this dream wasn't his usual dream (AN: remember in chapter 1 when I said that memories of the battle haunted his dreams?). It was completely different. A girl, both similar to and different from Kagome and Kikyo, had appeared to be journeying with him on some sort of quest. He could only guess what it was about. 'Probably the Shikon no Tama,' he thought. For a while, he saw images of the girl laughing, singing, dancing, and doing many other things besides. He was having a happy dream for a change, and he was thoroughly enjoying it. Then, the dream shifted gears. He watched helplessly as the girl died a very long, painful, and gruesome death. He had easily gotten the message that the dream contained. The second part of the dream was what would happen if he failed to protect her. Inuyasha silently vowed to make sure that nothing bad would happen to the girl, if he found her. The hanyou sniffled a little as he wiped away a lone tear that left a moist, shining trail behind it as it traveled down his cheek. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat as he sat in the ancient tree, eyes wide and alert. Inuyasha sniffed again, just to make sure. His eyes got even wider, if that was possible. He definitely recognized that scent. In a flash, he took off running to the well. Once he reached it, he jumped down into the well. There he saw a black figure slumped on the ground, which smelled strongly of...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: Who is this girl? Could she be my reincarnation? Just what the heck is going on here?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Find out next time on Reborn! Chapter 3! See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Myste as she is my character.

A/N: This might get kinda confusing, so please just bear with me. Oh! By the way, I think that at some point in this chapter you're all gonna end up hating me. Oh well! After you read this chapter review and tell me what you think. Remember! Flames are welcome! Just don't send me too many or I may start crying.

~ficcy time~

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered softly. 'No,' he thought, 'She died 20 years ago.' The hanyou's mind raced back to the tragedy that occured 2 decades in the past.

The silver haired, dog eared boy was kneeling in the middle of a battlefield strewn with blood and dismembered body parts. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were lying in pools of their own blood; all of them were dead. It was a shame that their lives had ended during the battle, especially in Sango's case. Inuyasha had overheard her telling Kagome that she was pregnant with Miroku's child. She was going to tell the houshi after they had defeated Naraku, but she never got the chance. She was run through the stomach and had died instantly.

Inuyasha remembered holding the dieing Kagome in his arms. Her hair had been stained red from the crimson fluid escaping from her body, and he could see the reflection of blood in her eyes.

"I-Inuyasha...," she said to him.

"Keep quiet, Kagome! You need to save your strength!" he whispered. Already, he was fighting yet another battle, this time to hold back his tears.

"I-I need to tell you something," she persisted, although her weakness was evident in her shaking voice.

It was getting harder for Inuyasha to prevent the tears from coming. "Kagome-" he started.

"I l-love you," she whispered. Using the last of her strength, Kagome pressed her lips to his. They remained that way for about a minute, though Inuyasha felt that it was far too short a time for the couple to share their first kiss. Then, lips still touching, Kagome's form went limp and her heart stopped beating.

Inuyasha lowered the dead girl to the ground. He could no longer restrain his tears from rushing forth. The droplets littered the ground as he shook his head in disbelief at the nightmare that would follow him for the next 20 years. He had lost his friends. But, most importantly, he had lost the girl that he had loved, before he even had a chance to confess his feelings to her. He started sobbing uncontrollably, and continued crying for the next several hours.

Inuyasha felt a tear rolling down his cheek as he remembered that horrible event. He glanced at the unconscious girl in the well. She looked almost exactly like the dieing Kagome. The girl had long blood red hair and intense crimson eyes. She smelled a lot like Kagome as well. This was proof enough, for the hanyou at least, that this was Kagome's reincarnation. As he watched the girl, she started to move slightly. Inuyasha decided that she would probably be in a better mood if she woke up somewhere besides the well. He quickly tried to think of someplace near by, but could only come up with one. 'God dammit! Why do I have to go there?!?!' Inuyasha sighed. 'I guess I better get there before she wakes up!' With that, Inuyasha picked up the girl and raced to the nearby place that he new of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K, guys! I finally finished this chapter! Took me long enough, didn't it!^.^ I bet you all can't wait until the next chapter! Okay. So maybe you can wait until the next chapter… but incase you can't wait, I'm starting the next chapter right now! ^.^ This is Chaotic Demon, signing off until next time!


End file.
